The technical field of this invention relates to using NMDA antagonists and acetylcholinesterase (AChE) inhibitors in neurologic syndromes and disorders.
Pain management remains a ubiquitous clinical problem. In addition to injury, nearly every disease or pathological condition from arthritis to cancer to HIV infection and diabetes has a major pain component. Pain management for some conditions such as nerve injuries and chronic inflammatory disease has been poor. While a number of drugs exist to alleviate pain, the use of many of them is limited by safety issues and side effects.